Borfree Dull-Blade
Borfree Dull-Blade is a Nord found at the Exile's Barrow and outside Veloth Ancestral Tomb. Interactions Ancestral Adversity Draugr Dilemma Dialogue ;Draugr Dilemma "Master Dren went into the old barrow and told us to wait here. There're probably spiders in there. There's always spiders crawling around the tombs back in Skyrim. Don't tell Berrice, but I'm kind of afraid of spiders." :Who's Master Dren? "You must have heard of the great Narsis Dren! I'm his trusted servant and Berrice over there is his able assistant. Master Dren promised to take care of the draugr problem for Mazgroth and the Orcs. He entered the barrow but he hasn't returned." ::Draugr problem? "You know, the dead Nords that get up and walk? They've been wandering out of the barrow and bothering the Orcs down in the village. I was going to go look for Master Dren, but then I remembered the spiders. Can't be too careful around spiders!" :::I can find Narsis Dren if you like. "You're looking for Master Dren? That's kind of you! I really can't abide spiders. I have a condition, I think. The barrow's entrance is over there. Master Dren said he would be right back, but he's been gone so long. It's not like him to miss dinner!" ::::Tell me about the Orc village. "Well, I haven't actually visited the place, but it looks kind of small. Not a proper Orc stronghold at all, if you ask my opinion. But I met Mazgroth the hunt-wife. She's always wandering about and checking on things that might threaten the village." :::::And your master is helping the Orcs? "Oh, Master Dren is always helping somebody. It's what he does, don't you know? Told Mazgroth he'd take care of the draugr dilemma and charged right into that barrow over there. I wish I was half the adventurer that Narsis Dren is!" :::: "You've never heard of Narsis Dren? What rock have you been living under? He's the greatest treasure hunter, dungeon delver, and heroic adventurer ever to walk the land! And the books he writes are real page turners! It is my honor to serve him." :::::And he happened to show up just when the Orcs needed help? "He's got a sense about such things, that's for sure! We came to explore the barrow, but when Master Dren noticed the draugr, he readily offered his services to Mazgroth and the Orc village. He's a genuine hero, if you ask me!" ::::Tell me about the barrow. "Master Dren couldn't wait to explore the place! The locals call it Exile's Barrow, though no one's quite sure who the exile is. We do know that it's old, it's Nord, and that the Orcs refuse to go near it. That means it probably has not been looted!" :::::And you're certain Narsis Dren went into the barrow? "That's where the draugr are, so that's where his braveness went. He's not afraid of spiders, not him! Mazgroth and the Orcs can handle a few walking corpses, but an entire barrow? Something must have disturbed their rest to cause this much trouble!" After exiting the tomb, if chosen to make Narsis confess: "Master Dren headed toward the Orc village. Said something about wanting to let them know that he saved them from the draugr. That Master Dren, he's a real hero!" At the end of the quest: "I hope Master Dren gets back soon. He hates it when his dinner gets cold." ;Ancestral Adversity Are you exploring this old tomb? "Me? Go into tomb? No, no. That's what Narsis Dren does. He's the explorer. I'm just the hired help. I'm surprised he's not here yet. I could have sworn that old scroll said "Veloth Tomb," but I suppose it could have been "Dreloth." :There are two tombs? "Oh, there are lots of tombs. You can't swing a dead mammoth without hitting the resting place of some Dark Elf ancestor. Vvardenfell is overflowing with the things. Anyway, I guess I'll head over to the Dreloth Tomb and see if Narsis is there." Appearances * * Category:Orsinium: Nords Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Nords Category:ESO Morrowind: Males Category:ESO Morrowind: Characters